The Legend of Superman
by Trekeee22
Summary: What if Kal-El landed in the world of the Avatar? What if he grew up there? What if this earth had two heroes? One of the spirits & one of stars? This is my attempt to see what could be, and how this world would react to... Superman!
1. A Night of Shooting Stars

Ever since I first saw The Legend of Korra series, I've remarked on how the style of it reminded me of the golden age of comic books. So, since there seem to be very few creators out there that share my sentiment, I decided to write my own story. What you see here is mostly a sample chapter, almost like a television pilot. If anyone else likes this, and wants to see where it goes, leave a comment. Constructive criticism is nice as well, just don't be a dick.

So, without further adieu, here is The Legend Of Superman!

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

(If I did I would be rich, and I am not)

* * *

Chapter 1

A Night of Shooting Stars

It was a quiet, warm evening on the outskirts of Senlin, A farming community on the southernmost tip of the United Republic of Nations, it is mostly known as the physical home of the spirit Hai Bai. At one point in Senlin's history however, the town was saved by a young Avatar Aang after the spirit was angered by the Fire Nation burning down the forest. This colorful history made Senlin a landmark in the region, and for awhile, it was flooded with people. However, the boon eventually wore off, and Senlin is now considered by many, to be the very definition of a small town, as well as a tourist trap.

Our story begins on the single long dirt road into Senlin. On the road was a lone ostrich horse drawn carriage, carting a young couple. Chang, an Earth Kingdom descendant whose family owned and operated a produce farm for several generations, and Misumi, his wife. Misumi is a Fire Nation descendant, whose family had moved during the tourist boon, and owned the local market. The two were childhood sweethearts, who had been married for a few years now.

They had been trying to have a baby for awhile, with no success. That is until 6 months ago, when Misumi became pregnant. The couple were ecstatic at the thought of becoming parents, and where happily and impatiently awaiting the pitter patter of tiny feet. However, life had other plans. Chang and Misumi were currently on their way home from the province hospital. Dressed in the same clothes they had been wearing when they left several days ago. Chang in an earth green tangzhuang with brown slacks, and Misumi in a maroon farm dress, with black work boots, and a red shawl. They were dirty, tired, and had nothing but bad news to bring home…

"... Are you okay Misumi?" Chang asked his wife, who was currently looking away in the distance. He waited for an answer, but she didn't. "I understand how... How upsetting this is, but it'll be ok." he continued.

Misumi then finally replied to her husband, "How... How will any-anything be ok... How does anyone recover from this?!" She proclaimed with a hint of frustration, her eyes watered to the point of tears.

Chang took Misumi's hand and gently squeezed it. "Together, that's how." He said in response.

"Together?" She replied bitterly, violently removing her hand from his grasp. Misumi turned to face her husband, his eyes still on the road before them. "WE are not the ones who lost the baby, a-and WE are not the ones who can't have them anymore! I am! I'M THE ONE WHO'S BROKEN!" She screamed.

Chang pulled on the reins of their steed, stopping the carriage suddenly, all while yelling "STOP IT!" At the top of his lungs. He turned to face his wife, and sternly said "Stop that right now!"

For a few seconds Chang stared at Misumi, anger all over his face. His wife replied with the same expression.

Chang then looked down and away from Misumi's face. He closed his eyes, slowly took a deep breath, then opened his eyes and looked back at his wife. "Don't EVER say that about yourself." He said in a calm tone. Chang then took hold of his wife's shoulders, "You're not the only one who lost a child... He..she...it was my kid too!" "I know, I didn't carry him, but I was there. And I loved him all the same"

Chang let go of his wife's shoulders, turned to face the road and slumped in his seat. "You are not broken, You are still you." he said quietly as he turned back to Misumi, with tears in his eyes. "And you're not alone in this. Through better or worse, remember?"

Misumi began to weep. "I'm sorry Chang!" She cried out as she leapt into her husband's arms. "I just.. *sob* just..." She tried to speak, but couldn't find the words.

As Misumi buried her head into Chang's chest he replied to her, sullenly, "It's ok, I know." He began stroking her long black hair while holding her sobbing form. "It wasn't your fault." He said. "Sometimes things just happen… but the spirits will guide us towards a better tomorrow." He closed his eyes and continued the thought in his head 'They have too..' They sat together in the seat of their carriage holding each other for what felt like hours, until Misumi finally pulled away from him, a little more composed.

"You're right" she said quietly.

Misumi was going to continue speaking, but was stopped by a sudden flash of bright light. They both quickly looked up into the night sky. Suddenly, another flash.

"A meteor?" Chang asked puzzled. Soon more flashes and streaks began appearing in the sky, dozens at first, then quickly, hundreds! "Amazing," he remarked with his mouth agape. "I've never seen so many shooting stars!"

Misumi's eyes began to widen as a thought occurred to her. "It's a sign from the spirits!" Misumi proclaimed happily. "Good things MUST be coming!"

Chang simply nodded, all the while looking at the strange wonder from above. For the first time in days, they had hope. One of the streaks soon became larger and brighter than the others.

"Wow" Misumi and Chang reacted at the same time.

Then it got even bigger. Their ostrich horse became spooked by the sudden light increase, and with a loud "Squawk!" tore the reins away from the carriage and Chang's hands, and ran away from the couple into the forest on the roadside. Flabbergasted, Chang looked & shouted towards their steed.

"Aw crap, Tongo! Where'd you-" he tried to yell, but was interrupted by his wife tackling him to the ground.

He turned to Misumi "What the-" Chang tried to ask, but was again interrupted, this time by a loud explosion coming from the direction of their carriage. Chang instinctively shielded him and his wife from the oncoming debris by bending an earth wall around them. They huddled together on the dirt inside their makeshift shelter as they heard and felt multiple crashes around them.

When the sounds of destruction stopped, and dust finally settled, Chang bent the wall back down.

"Are you ok?" Misumi asked her husband.

"Yeah.." Chang replied.

All around them were dozens of small craters, bits of flaming debris, and multiple scorch marks in the ground, some of them were on fire as well.

"Oh no" Chang said as he noticed a slightly larger crater in the road, right where their carriage used to be. As he and his wife stood, they slowly walked toward the larger crater. "Stay back!" Chang warned his wife, and she complied.

As Chang reached the crater his wife warned him "Be careful!" He slowly crouched down and took a look into the hole. Inside was nothing but burning wood, ash and a few green rocks. The rocks appeared strange, but that didn't concern him so he shrugged It off. Chang stood up, and walked back to Misumi. "Nothing left" he said. "Damn space rocks almost killed us!" He proclaimed angrily.

"At least we're ok.." His wife replied and hugged Chang. "Yeah," he said simply in reply.

"What are we gonna do? We're still miles away from home." Misumi asked as she broke away from her husband.

"Well, Tongo ran that way before all this stuff hit us," Chang said as he pointed to the dark forest in front of them on the other side of the road. "That big bird's gotta be around there somewhere."

Misumi sighed and picked up a piece of the wood debris. "Well" she said, as she stuck the tip of the wood into a small fire, then pulled it out, using it as a makeshift torch. "Lets go get that big dumb bird." Misumi said frustratingly.

Chang followed her lead with the torch making as the two began walking in the general direction the ostrich horse fled.

Meanwhile, said big bird was cowering under a large tree in the forest. His head tucked beneath his body as he sat in a duck like pose.

"TONGO!" he looked up, startled for a moment. "TONGO!" He heard again and stood, but was still cautious, and a little confused. "TONGO!" Chang yelled. "WHERE ARE YOU YA' BIG STUPID CHICKEN-PIG!" Misumi screamed at the top of her lungs.

Tongo, seemed content now and began to follow the sound of his masters. He walked for a few minutes in the darkness, looking for Misumi and Chang. "TONGO!" The Bird heard again, turned his head quickly in the direction of the sound, however he didn't notice the mid-sized crater in his path. With a loud "SQUAK!" he tripped and fell into the crater.

Tongo tumbled like a weed as he fell, then with a loud *BANG* he slammed right into something settled in the center of the hole.

A few yards away, Chang and Misumi were still looking for their clumsy bird steed. The ground around them was much like the road they came from, littered with small craters, bits of singed wood and debris, however it was also filled with the occasional downed tree. "Oh.. Where is that bird" Chang said to himself. "TONGO!" He shouted again.

"SQUAK!" ... *BANG* was heard in the distance

"Over here!" Misumi yelled to her husband as she pointed in the direction of their distressed steed.

When the Tongo came to, he shook his head and stood, Only to be face to face with a large metallic object sticking out of the ground. Tongo regarded it for a moment, confused. He then leaned his head in to sniff it, when suddenly, almost in response, the object began to open.

Meanwhile, Misumi and Chang found their way near the crater, which was surrounded by a few more craters of similar sizes.

"Wow, and I thought the road had it bad.." Misumi proclaimed as she stepped over a log.

"He's close" Chang said as he looked around, focused on finding his steed.

Misumi tried to stand on her tiptoes to look further, but became winded. "Ugh!" She squealed in distress as she dropped her torch and nearly collapsed.

Chang threw away his torch and proceeded to catch her. "Whoa, you ok dear?" He asked as he helped Misumi back to her feet.

"No" she replied frustrated. "Our cart was destroyed by a freaking space rock AND we are stuck in the middle of the woods looking for that dumb bird! The healer said I was SUPPOSED TO TAKE IT EASY BUT-" She stopped abruptly, and her head fell on her husbands shoulder.

"This has been the worst week of our lives... I just want it to be over..."

Chang attempted to comfort Misumi, "Hey, it'll be o-" but she interrupted him. "If you say 'OK' again, I'm gonna kill you" Misumi said with a hint of annoyance.

"Yes ma'am!" Chang replied stiffly.

"SQUAK" Yelled Tongo down in the crater.

Misumi and Chang looked at each other and said "Tongo!" at the same time, both feeling excitement and relief. Misumi half ran to the crater with a smirk on her face and looked down.

"Finally found you ya stupid chick-" she stoped, and look of shock covered her face.

Chang walked up behind her, "He must have tripped. Ok, I'll earth bend him out lickety spl-" Chang then was at a loss for words. His eyes opened as wide as an owls as he looked into the crater. "What in the Avatar's name is that!" He yelled.

"I don't know..." Misumi replied mesmerized.

The object they stared at was as large as their (now vaporized) carriage. It was almost cylindrical in shape, but came to a point at its tip, and had a large divot in its underbelly. The object had a number of fins, two in the front under the opening on top, and three in the back where a red hot roundish/ triangular opening spouted blue smoke. It was mostly grey in color, however, had hints of blue and red, signs of a colorful past that had long since faded. All along the object were multiple black marks and dents, almost like scars, each one depicting the harshness of its journey. Inside were multiple crystal shards, each one glowing as bright as the sun, but all surrounding a single small red cloth.

Tongo looked up and squawked happily to his owners. Chang and Misumi (pulled out of their stupor by the sounds of their steed) both looked to the bird, who seemed happy to have found the object, almost like he expected a reward for retrieving a thrown ball.

"Boy, that overgrown chicken-pig is weird." Misumi said quietly to herself, with a flat expression.

"Don't worry buddy, I'll get you outta there!" Chang proclaimed triumphantly. He took a bending stance, but was quickly stopped by his wife grabbing his arm.

"Wait!" She said. "That thing could be dangerous! One wrong move and it could blow up, or something."

Chang gave a slightly annoyed look to his wife, but then the thought of more cowering and large noises entered his mind. "You... Have a point.." He replied as he slowly came out of his earthbending stance. "How else are we gonna get him out of that crater then?" he asked.

Before the two could start brainstorming, a voice came from the object.

_**"sentient life-forms detected, deactivating stasis field"**_

Tongo squawked in fear as tried to climb out of the crater at top speed, and Misumi hid behind Chang as he quickly resumed his earth bending stance. "HEY, Who's there?! I'm not afraid to knock some... space rock... skulls!" He said bravely but, slightly shaken. Inside the object the glowing crystals faded into darkness as the red cloth in the center began moving.

Meanwhile Tongo was still trying to climb out of the hole when he tripped again and fell backwards, once again hitting the side of the object. *BANG* Almost immediately, whatever was inside the object, began to cry loudly. Chang became confused as he dropped his bending stance again.

"Why.. Is the meteorite crying?" He asked rhetorically.

Misumi's eyes grew wide, and before she knew what she was doing, ran out from behind Chang with Airbender like speed toward the crater.

"Wait!" Chang yelled after his wife as she was halfway down the hole already. "That this could be dangerous! You said-"

Misumi interrupted him. "Don't you hear that!? There's someone in there!"

Chang, still confused and slightly irritated, sighed, then followed his wife's lead once again. As Misumi climbed down to the object her mind began to race, 'What if it's some kind of a trap? What if this thing tries to eat my face! What if-' her thoughts were interrupted when the crying she heard began to intensify. It was then, all doubt inside her was replaced with one thought 'he needs me'.

As Misumi reached the opening of the object, she saw a squirming mass underneath the red cloth. ' Ok' Misumi thought as she mentally prepared herself. She breathed deeply as she reached for the cloth, then proceeded to cautiously pull it off the creature. What Misumi saw took her breath away. A few seconds later the crying stopped.

Chang was climbing down the hole after his wife, "Hey! You ok? What is it?!" He yelled after her.

She didn't answer. He looked over to where she was, and she seemed to be picking something up. When he reached the bottom he earthbent some stairs to use as an escape. 'Just in case' he thought to himself. Chang turned to face his wife, who was walking away from the object and holding something wrapped the red cloth.

While Misumi was walking towards her husband Chang noticed she had a smile the size of a barn. He looked more confused than ever when he asked his wife, "What is it!? Misumi-"

''Shush!" His wife shushed him. "You'll wake him." Misumi said quietly as she pulled a piece of the cloth blanket away, revealing the face of a young, black haired, sleeping baby. Chang looked upon the infant with surprise, then frowned.

"Where… how… Wha- whoa, Misumi what are you doing?" He said as Misumi continued to walk past him towards the makeshift earth stares. Chang followed behind his wife as he said "Put that thing back where you found it! We don't even know where it came from!"

Misumi stopped in her tracks and turned back to face her husband, an annoyed scowl across her face. "It's not a thing, Chang!" She replied with some anger in her voice. "He's a baby." She continued softly. Misumi then looked back at the object curiously and asked, "Who'd put a baby in that thing?"

Chang turned back to look at the object as well as he tried to answer her. Scratching the back of his head in thought he said, "Maybe its some kind of new airship? Got hit by the meteor shower and crashed." He turned back to Misumi and continued, "You think the United Forces are missing a kid?" Just then the baby woke up and looked at Misumi, he reached for her face, giggling as he tried to hug her.

"Oh Chang, I don't care where he came from, he's here now." Misumi said smiling as she lifted the child closer to her.

Chang scooted closer to his wife to get a better look at the infant in question. The baby then turned his attention to Chang and reached out. "Oh look Chang, he's reaching out to you" Misumi proclaimed as she gave the baby to a cautious Chang. "Ah...AH" he reacted nervously as he began holding the baby. The child looked up to him and laughed.

"Aw" Chang said, his fear and confusion melting away for the moment as he regarded the young one. Chang the used his free hand to pet the infant's head and tousle its hair. As he hand took back his hand from the baby's head the little one grabbed his index finger tightly. "Ha, kids got a good grip." Chang proclaimed proudly to his wife, both of them smiling for what seemed like the first time in forever. Then the grip on his finger got tighter, "Ow-OW!" Chang reacted in pain. Misumi then pulled the baby away from him and began holding it again, talking to it in a baby-like voice, which made the the infant giggle.

While Chang was looking at his reddened finger in astonishment, Misumi begin walking back towards the makeshift earth stairs. "What do you think of the name Hakaru?" she said. Chang was then broken out of his stupor, and looked back to his wife. "Wha- ok, Misumi? We should really discuss this." Chang said as he began following his wife out of the crater. "Oh, what about Lee! After your father?" asked as she reached the top of the stairs and continued away from the crater. Chang tried to make his argument while walking out of the crater as well. "Now Misumi, we really should look into this kid! I mean, he fell from the sky, someone's gonna come looking for-" Misumi interrupted him, "No, you're right..." She said simply as she stopped in her tracks and sat under a undamaged tree near the crater. Then she continued her thought, "Lee is such a common name, there are millions of them!" she proclaimed happily while looking at the baby again. The baby meanwhile, was holding/chewing onto a crystal piece he had found in his blanket.

Chang then reached the top of the earth stairs and looked towards his wife. "Misumi!" He said loudly with some irritation in his voice. Misumi's gaze turned back to her husband, a depressed look on her face.

"Please Chang" she pleaded with some sadness in her voice. "He has no one… He needs us…" Misumi looked back to the baby, "...And we need him" she said softly.

Chang stood silently, contemplating the situation, then walked to his wife and crouched down to her level. He sighed as he looked down to the baby in his wife's arms. The little one was still chewing on the crystal he found, but stopped to look back at Chang with a blank expression. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, then the baby laughed.

Chang shook his head, then looked back to his wife, "What are we gonna tell people?" he asked.

Misumi thought for a moment then replied, "I don't know yet, but we'll do it together." She took her husband's hand and smiled.

Chang looked at his hand holding Misumi's and smiled as well, "Ok" he said simply.

Chang helped his wife back up, and the two looked into each others eyes for a moment, then down to the infant still wrapped in red cloth, looking back at them with contentment. It was a truly peaceful moment.

Then a soft "squawk?" caught their attention. Chang and Misumi turned back in the direction of the crater, only to be greeted by Tongo, their ostrich-horse, who was staring back at them. Misumi then sighed loudly, internally face-palming herself, as Chang laughed.

"Only you could ruin such a beautiful moment ya big chicken-pig.." Misumi said flatly while Chang was still chucking to himself. "Come on, let's go home guys." He said as he grabbed the reins on Tongo and climbed on the birds back. Chang reached for his wife's hand, she took it and climbed on Tongo as well, still holding the baby in one arm.

"What are we gonna do about the aircraft?" Misumi asked. Without responding immediately, Chang rode Tongo back to the edge of the crater. "HEEYA" He yelled as he quickly moved his arm in a specific pattern, subsequently earthbending the crater closed.

"I'll come back for it tomorrow night, But that should keep anyone else from finding it for now." Chang said as he looked over his handiwork.

The three then rode Tongo back to the road and began the trek to Senlin, home.

After a few minutes of riding, Chang quietly asked his wife, "So, we don't have a name for the little guy... Any ideas still?" Misumi thought for a moment as she looked to the now sleeping baby boy in her arms.

"I was thinking about using my grandfathers name." She said.

"Kenji?" Chang thought out loud. "Kenji Kenta.." he said, using their last name.

"Wait, Wasn't he the guy who deserted the fire army?" Chang asked his wife.

"Yeah, conscientious objector." Misumi replied simply.

Chang continued to think, then smiles as he said, "I like it."

Mai smiled as well, then turned to the sleeping child in her arms. "You here that little one?" She said softly, "you have a name... Kenji."

The baby woke in response and looked up to Misumi. He smiled at her as she said, "You're gonna do great things, Kenji, I just know it." Misumi kissed newly named Kenji's, forehead.

Kenji then yawned and went back to sleep, safe with his new caretakers.

* * *

That's where we're going to end things here folks, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. There are certainly plenty of things to come, next time (In about a month or two) we'll be looking into Kenji's childhood and adolescence. Along with the discoveries of his earliest abilities, how they affect his life, and him learning of his true Origins ... or at least a little bit of his true Origins.

-LL&P


	2. Beyond Our World

The Legend of Superman

Chapter 2

"Beyond Our World"

A lone chicken-pig walks slowly from his coop, and proceeded to jump onto a nearby wooden fence post. However, this wasn't your normal chicken-pig. This particular specimen was different from the rest of his flock on the farm, for he was a Rooster-pig! The alpha male, head of the coop, leader and defender of all chicken-pigs! Or at least that's what he believed anyway. From his vantage point on high, the animal surveyed his surroundings.

He looked to the east and saw nothing but fields of grain, as far as the eye could see, and all glowing under a low hanging yellow sun. He then looked to the west, and saw the dirt lot that held his home (the coop) attached to it was a much larger red building that the "monkey-people" (as he called them) said was the "Barn". Finally, turning his head slightly south, he saw the white colored coop that the "monkey-people" lived in. They called "The House".

The rooster-pig then turned his head back to the field, then back to the barn, then back to the house. This strange ritual continued for a few minutes, it almost seemed like he was looking for something. After a few more scans the animal seemed confident of his solitude. Almost immediately, a single thought entered the swines mind.

'Its time.'

The rooster-pig closed his eyes and breathed deeply, excited to finally fulfill its purpose. Just as he was about to let go, a large beak appeared behind him.

"SQUAWK!"

A large ostrich-horse surprised him. The rather large bird had scared the smaller swine right off the fence post. However, it wasn't done.

"SQUAWK, SQUAWK, SQUAWK!"

The ostrich-horse began to squawk profusely and chase the frightened rooster-pig all around the farm. Soon enough, after a short game of cat-and-mouse, the rooster-pig ran his way back into the coop. This was not the end of the harassment though, as the ostrich-horse stopped in front of the chicken-pig coop, The large bird continued squawking and stomping his feet in excitement!

"SQUAWK, SQUAWK" Stomp, Stomp, Stomp.

"SQUAWK, SQUAWK" Stomp, Stomp, Stomp.

This continued for several minutes until an even louder noise interrupted the assault.

"SPIRITS-DAMN IT! WOULD YOU SHUT UP YOU STUPID CHICKEN-PIG!"

The ostrich-horse ceased his cries and looked to where the new shouting came from, the house.

The animal looked at one of the second story windows and saw Misumi. Dressed in a white flowing nightgown, her normally straight black hair was frazzled from being violently awakened out of a deep sleep. The large bird was going to start squawking in response but could only get out a small "Squ-" when Misumi interrupted him once more.

"IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT TONGO, I WILL PLUCK AND DEEPFRY YOU MYSELF!" Misumi pointed and yelled at the ostrich-horse named Tongo.

The bird then lowered his head and silently walked back into the barn.

Misumi sighed, then slowly shut the window on her side of her and Changs bedroom. She slowly shuffled back to the bed and proceeded to flop, face first, onto the mattress. Beside her was an undisturbed Chang, still face up, with his eyes closed, and body cloaked in a large fluffy blanket. One could mistake him for having slept through the whole event, that is, until he opened his mouth to speak.

"Nice to see you and Tongo getting along for once honey." Her husband said with some amusement in his voice.

"UGGGGH" Misumi replied simply, still face down on the bed, trying to get back to sleep.

A few moments later...

"RRRRIIIIINNNNNGGG" Went the small bell operated clock on Chang's nightstand. Chang slammed his hand on the small clock, ceasing the loud ringing, got up and out of bed, turned to face his wife's side, and said,

"Goooood morning my sweet!" In a chipper, happy go lucky tone.

Misumi raised her head slowly in response, he looked well slept, with his full head of brown (messy) hair, wearing his blue striped pajamas, and a smile printed on his face.

"I hate you." she replied simply and tiredly. Misumi proceeded to then lower her head back to the bed.

"No you don't!" Chang replied with a smile as he walked out of the bedroom to the bathroom across the hall.

A few hours later

In a mid-sized bedroom down the hall from his parents, slept the young son of the Kenta family, Kenji. His room was about half the size of his parents, but twice as messy. All over the floor were wooden and metal toys resembling farm animals, soldiers, and airships, all in multiple stages of interaction. On the right side of the room was a simple dark wooden desk, on it where a few books on history and fairy tales, along with a few drawings of animals, people, and a few starry night sky scenes. On the left side of the room was the twin bed where an 11 year old Kenji was currently sleeping, wearing red pajamas, his form tangled up in a blue blanket, silently sleeping on his side.

The raven haired boy continued to sleep silently until...

"KENJI! TIME TO GET UP!" Yelled his mother.

Kenji groaned softly in response and shifted to his other side.

"I MADE PANCAKES!" Misumi yelled with a more playful tone.

In excitement the child's eyes burst open. He turned in his bed and lept out of the covers. As he stood to stretch he looked out the window between his bed and his desk. Outside the window was a large chestnut tree, the leaves had started to turn shades of orange.

"Looks like fall is here." Kenji said to himself.

"THEY'RE GETTING COLD!"

His mother enticed him.

The boy then half ran to the door, and without a single thought, flung it open, breaking the hinges attached to the wall. As he continued down the hall to the stairs, he heard a loud "SLAM". He stopped momentarily, a look of surprise and worry appeared on his face as he turned to see his bedroom door on the hall floor and split wood on the door frame.

"YOU OKAY SWEETY?!" His mother called out in worry from the kitchen.

"YEAH.." Kenji said loudly and simply in reply, still staring at the broken door.

"DID YOU BREAK THE DOOR AGAIN?" Misumi yelled up, slightly frustrated and confused.

Kenji slowly walked down the stairs, turned back to past the dining room, and into the kitchen to see his mother (in her usual front buttoned red house dress, a dark red sash tied to her waist, and a white cooking apron) sitting at the kitchen table. Kenji quickly turned his head down to the floor and said quietly,

"Yeah.."

Misumi looked at her son with disappointment on her face and said,

"Oh, Kenji.." Misumi facepalmed, then looked to Kenji while holding her head in her palm

"That's the third time this month!"

Kenji looked up to his mom with a pleading look in his eyes.

"I didn't mean too! I- I was hungry and I opened the door and then-"

"Kenji, we talked about this." His mother interrupted him

"You need to think before you act!" "This is an old house."

"I know, I know, BUT it's not like I wanted to break the door... It just kinda happened... again.." Kenji replied sheepishly, his hands behind his back as he walked closer to his mother.

Misumi sighed

"Its okay Kenji, just be careful from now on okay?" She asked firmly, putting emphasis on careful in her speech.

"Okay" Kenji said simply

"Good, now sit down and eat your breakfast"

Misumi stood and gathered their breakfast from the stove as Kenji sat down at the table. His mother placed the short stack of pancakes and scrambled eggs in front of him then sat down across the table with hers. Before Kenji could dig in though, his mom said,

"By the way, you are gonna tell your father what you did to the door." Misumi then took a bite of her breakfast.

A look of horror came to Kenji's face as he looked to his mother.

"What!" He said in shock, his mouth agape.

"You heard me." She replied with a mouth full of food.

Almost on cue, when his mother finished her muffled reply, Kenji's father Chang walked through the back door to the kitchen, in his usual green/brown farm attire, taking off his work gloves and placing them on the counter on his way to the table.

"Yum! Smells amazing as always my sweet!" Chang said as he proceeded to sit at the head of the small kitchen table.

The family proceeded to eat their breakfast in quiet serenity, which was a bit weird for Chang, as there was always a conversation going on between them during any meal. He looked to his son, who immediately avoided his gaze.

'Is something going on here?' Chang thought

He then looked to his wife, who looked back at him with a serious face and tilted her head and eyes towards their son who was still facing his nearly empty plate.

'Okay... bad morning I guess.' Chang thought as he processed the signal from his wife.

"So... how's your morning Kenji? Sleep well?" Chang said with curiosity.

"I... I slept ok" Kenji said quietly as he continued to look down at his plate.

"Kenji..." his mother said in a slightly irritated tone.

"I'm gonna tell him!" Kenji replied

"Tell me what? What happened!?" Chang asked his family.

"Well... I kinda... Broke the door to my room..." Kenji said sheepishly as he looked up to his father, finally.

Chang looked at his son, his face in shock.

"Again!?" He said in surprise

Kenji stood and began to repeat the sentence "Im sorry!" over and over again, hoping in some way it would help quell his father's shock and anger.

"Im sorry! Im sorry! Im sorry! Im sorry!" He continued for a few seconds, getting louder with each utter of the phrase, as his father began to get even more angry.

"Ay-ya!" Chang yelled in frustration as he raised his arms, quieting his son.

"I get it, Kenji!" Chang said as he slowly lowered his arms back to the table.

Chang sighed, turned to his son and said,

"I understand you didn't mean to bre-"

"I know, and I'm sor-"

"I know! Your sorry Kenji... Spirits, Republic City knows you're sorry." Chang replied sarcastically.

"Look, son" Chang began to say as he placed a hand on Kenji's shoulder.

"Now I know you didn't mean to.. but this is the third time! A man must be held accountable for his actions, whether they meant them or not. Do you understand me?"

"...Yes" Kenji said quietly while looking down and away from his father.

"Kenji, look at me" Chang said softly

Kenji looked up, his deep blue eyes stared into the soft brown ones of his father. Chang then said

"Its ok" as he pulled his son in for a hug. "Now, you're punishment, for the next few days you're gonna help me out with some barn upgrades, and help me fix that door of yours when you get back from school today. Okay?"

Chang released Kenji as he nodded his head in confirmation. Misumi then chimed in as she got up from the kitchen table.

"Good, now go get dressed, it's almost time for school." His mother said softly as she grabbed the dishes off the table.

Kenji replied with a simple nod as he walked out of the kitchen onward to his room. When they heard their son walk up the stairs and out of ear shot, a sigh of frustration came from Chang. Misumi dropped the dishes off at the sink and walked over to hug her husband from behind.

"You're a good daddy." She said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I try, I just wish I knew how he kept breaking that door." He said in reply.

Misumi let go of Chang and sat down next to him.

"I guess we can add that to the list..." She said simply, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Ever since Chang and Misumi found Kenji they had been trying to discover his true origins. After getting a better look at the object they found him in they researched existing types of aircraft at the Senlin Library. They found no record of anything like it anywhere. Soon after stashing the craft under the barn in a makeshift earth den, Chang took samples of the crystals and the craft's hull to a scientist in a nearby mining village. The scientist proclaimed they were unlike anything he had ever seen before. When Chang was asked where he got the samples he lied. Afraid that he might harm the young child in his care.

With the help of a local police friend Misumi looked into cases of missing children throughout the region. After an eighteen month period of looking for anything related to Kenji, she found nothing matching his story or physical description. Finally, after four years of trying, and in a sign of desperation, they took him to a fortune teller in Makapu Village.

'Flashback'

A young Chang and Misumi sat on large pillows in the waiting area of an old style home. The walls were covered in old tapestries and paintings from all over the world, many of which depicted scenes of various spirit and human interaction. In the far corner of the room, next to a large circular door, was a small desk where a young blonde woman sat, reading an old book. Chang stared at the covered walls for what must have felt like hours until he then leaned over to his wife and whispered,

"I don't see how this is gonna help us."

Misumi, who was busy entertaining a toddler Kenji, said in response,

"I don't see you coming up with any other ideas."

"Come on," Chang said,

"you don't really believe in this fortune teller, hocus pocus stuff do you?"

"Do you see him, do you see daddy thinking?" Misumi asked playfully to her son sitting in her lap.

The child giggled hysterically at his mother. Chang on the other had replied bluntly,

"Ha. Ha. Ha."

The couple continued to sit in relative silence, apart from the few giggles from Kenji and Misumi, as Chang began to stare at the receptionist. Or more specifically, her hair.

'How does someone even get hair like that, its so... yellow!' he thought to himself.

Suddenly the circular door opened, only for a teenage girl to walk out crying. The young woman sobbed gently as she thanked the blonde receptionist and left the building in a hurry.

"That does not bode well for us" Chang said out loud.

Misumi proceeded to slap her husband on the arm with the back of her hand. As chang rubbed his arm, the blonde woman at the front desk stood (revealing a small but pregnant belly) as she looked to Chang and Misumi.

"He'll see you now Mr. and Mrs. Kenta." She said.

"Thank you, and congratulations by the way." Misumi said as she half dragged Chang to the door, with the young Kenji silently following behind his parents.

The three walked down a short, dimly lit hallway to arrive at the entrance of a large room. Lit entirely by candles and paper lanterns in the corners and ceiling respectively. Many objects littered the sides and walls of the room. Numerous old vases littered the ground, a few weapons, weird paintings, and ancient scrolls hung on the walls. In a glass case some shiny jewels, a golden helmet, and a few tattered books were locked up. In the middle of the room was a hearth, a large roaring fire burning at its center. Behind the hearth, on the opposite side of the room, was a person tending to the pit with a fire poker.

Sitting cross legged on the floor, his face obscured by the high the flames, he gestured for the family to sit.

"Please" He asked as he waved his open hand toward them, his face still hidden in the fire.

Misumi and Chang walked cautiously into the room. Kenji followed for a few steps then began to get scared. He half ran behind his mother's legs and began to whine.

"Its ok sweetie." Misumi said as she lifted the young Kenji up and held him, facing him away from the strange scene before them.

The couple continued to walk into the room, then sat on the ground across from the strange person and the fire. Both Chang and Misumis thoughts began to race about what they got themselves into. Just as the person finished treating the fire, the flames died down to reveal a man wearing black robes and a top hat of all things. He had a handsome, normal looking face, and a mustache. Immediately Misumi began to breathe again, as she saw she had nothing to worry about. Chang on the other hand was still a bit weary.

The strange man smiled at the young family, placed the fire poker next to the pit, then proceeded to speak.

"Welcome to my humble abode, I am Zatara. Piercer of the Veil, Spirit World Wanderer, and Master of the Mystic Arts. How may I help you?"

Misumi spoke first,

"Hi Mr. Zatara, I'm-"

The man named Zatara interrupted her briefly,

"Ah, it's actually just Zatara, no 'Mr.' please" He said, still smiling.

"Right..." Chang replied bluntly nodding his head up and down for a moment.

"Sorry," Misumi said before she began again.

"I'm Misumi Kenta, and this is my husband Chang. We're here because we have some unanswered questions about," (Misumi shifted the child in her arms from facing away to a cradle position) "This little guy."

Zatara stood and walked around the hearth over to Chang and Misumi. As he stood over them he looked to the child in the young woman's arms. Laying in his mother's arms Kenji began to look around the room until he spotted Zatara. The child stared at him relentlessly, not sure what to make of the strange looking man. Zatara stared right back at him, and the proclaimed Master of the Mystic Arts looked into the child's deep blue eyes and thought,

'I have never seen eyes that blue.'

They regarded each other for a few moments, then Zatara looked back to the couple and said simply,

"He's obviously not yours"

Chang breathed deeply in annoyance, but decided not to say anything for his wife's sake.

"We found him in the woods outside our town a few years ago, he was in some sort of aircraft surrounded by a bunch of these" Misumi said as she handed Zatara a crystal from the craft.

Zatara looked at the crystal in his hand. It was around ten inches in length, roughly three inches in diameter at the bottom, coming to a point at the top. Shaped like a diamond, on its bottom, the crystal had the imprint of a sitting dragon or slithering serpent, but without any animal characteristics on its body. He then proceeded to wave his other hand over it, almost as if he was scanning the energy coming off it.

"I've never seen anything like this!" He proclaimed

Chang rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"I've heard that before.." He said with some annoyance in his voice.

Misumi quickly turned her head to him, with a look of anger on her face she shushed her husband.

"Building on what my husband said... We've heard that a lot." She said turning back to Zatara.

Zatara handed the crystal back to Misumi and thought for a moment. He then asked the couple to explain exactly how they found Kenji. The description of the craft, the actions taken between them, where they were coming from,

"- any and all details, no matter how small!" He asked with a sense of importance.

It was at that moment, Chang finally had enough.

"Okay, that's it, we're done here." He proclaimed bluntly as he stood.

"What?!" Misumi cried out in response as she turned back to her husband.

"Oh this is such fortune teller crap Misumi. We've tried for years to keep ourselves safe from people who might hurt us, and now you're willing to give everything up to some... con-artist!?" Chang asked his wife, half yelling

Misumi stood with Kenji still cradled in her arms, and snapped back at her husband.

"Well, it's not like any of your BRILLIANT IDEAS ever worked out. That doctor guy wanted to excavate the entire region looking for the rest of those fragments you gave him! What if he connected them to him?" She put emphasis on the child in her arms, who was still staring at Zatara.

Chang defend his actions to his wife,

"At least he gave us some answers! And besides, I took care of it, that guy will never look at us!"

The couple continued to argue back and forth about the situation for several minutes, Chang continuing to insult and disprove Zatara, often mentioning the old Makapu fortune teller in Sokka's memoirs, plus a bunch of evidence against magic like the kind Zatara offered them. Misumi on the other hand continued to defend him, often proclaiming Chang to be ignorant of her and her faith, plus the accounts of many others who have had experiences with Zatara and others like him. Soon though, the magician in question had enough of the bickering.

"Ugh... sbmal eht ecnelis" Said Zatara, as he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to hold back a headache.

Suddenly, the mouths of both adult Kentas shut tight. Their eyes became as wide as an cat-owls when they tried to speak but couldn't. The two turned to face a sightly grinning Zatara,

"I love that spell." He said happily.

Then his demeanor changed to one more serious, as he asked them to sit once more. The couple complied, not wanting to anger the now proven magic user. Zatara then walked through the hearth, parting the fire in the process as he went back to his side of the room. As the flame knitted back together the magician proceeded to explain himself to the couple. Mostly for Changs benefit.

"Now, let's set the record straight, shall we?" He said as he turned, and sat down in front of the fire, facing the now silent Chang and Misumi. Kenji meanwhile was still staring daggers at Zatara from his mother's arms.

"I. Am. Not. A. 'con-artist'. As you so aggressively claim me to be. I simply try to help those who cannot find a way to help themselves, much like Aunt Wu did before she picked me to take over her place here in Makapu. Whether that means helping people like you find out where their child came from... or telling a young girl she won't be getting a radio for her birthday. Yes, magic, fortune telling, and the like are most certainly real, but it's not something just anyone can do, and it's not perfect. Not everything I see is totally clear, or what I do, work out exactly the way you'd expect or want. But eventually, everything falls into place. Sound good?"

He said expecting an answer from the two, but got nothing but muffled responses.

"Oh, right, Speak." Said Zatara as he released the Kentas' from the spell he placed on them.

As Misumi and Chang opened their mouths for the first time in minutes, the first thing they did was comply with Zataras explanation.

"Yes" The couple answered simply and at the same time.

Zatara responded, grasping his hands together in success,

"Perfect! Now let's get back to those details, shall we?"

Chang and Misumi began to explain what happened that night four years ago when they found Kenji. The meteor shower, the lost ostrich-horse that lead to the crater, the craft, etc. When the story was finished Zatara sat for a moment regarding the details. The magician thought about the circumstances, the setting, the description of the craft, and everything the couple had shown and told him. A long few minutes passed until he spoke.

"Well, this doesn't sound like anything that came from the spirit world, it was not destined based on my knowledge of religious scriptures, nor does the child or the crystal look or act like anything I've ever seen. And I have seen much in my travels."

Chang was the first to reply to Zataras assessment,

"So what then, He just dropped from the sky randomly?" He said sarcastically

Misumi was about to chastise Chang for his stupid comment, until she was stopped in her tracks by what Zatara said next.

"Yes actually." Zatara said with a matter of fact tone.

"What!?" Said Chang and Misumi at the same time.

Their faces contorted with confusion and shock as they asked themselves how could a baby just fall out of the sky? Who would put a baby in an airship alone? These questions and more rattled their minds for a few moments, until Zatara spoke again.

"The universe is much more complicated than most people care to think about." He said simply.

"In my experience, while this child (Zatara gestured to young Kenji, who was still staring at the man intently from the comfort of his mother's arms) and all that surrounds him are an unknown to us here on Earth, it is very possible that he may have come from beyond it. Whether that means he comes from the stars or another plain of existence entirely I can't say without further exploration."

"So that means we may never find out where he came from..." Misumi said with a hint of sadness.

Chang scooted his seat closer to his wife and held her in his arms, doing what he could to comfort her. As Misumi rested her head on Chang, He glared at Zatara, frustration filled his eyes.

"So, this was all for nothing then?!" Chang said angrily

"No, not at all, I simply need to look into him further." Zatara replied in a calm voice, not wanting to upset the two further.

"Ok, what does that mean?" Chang asked

"Hmm" Was all he said as Zatara stood and walked over to the glass case at his right. He then pulled out an old book, and as he opened it, searching for a page, he explained to Chang and Misumi what he meant and what he was doing.

"Right now I'm looking for a decent seer spell, that will allow me to look into history. Specifically your son's."

"Ah Ha!" Zatara Proclaimed as he seemed to have found the right page.

Misumi and Chang were amazed at the thought!

"You can really do that?" Misumi asked, almost ecstatic.

"I can try." Zatara said as he closed the book, put it back in the case, and walked over to the couple.

"All I need is a strand of hair" He said as he quickly waved his hand over Kenji's head and used magic to extract a piece of hair.

"Woah!?"

"Hey!"

Said both Chang and Misumi respectively, as they both went to cover Kenji's head. Kenji on the other hand didn't seem to care, as he was still staring at Zatara with intensity.

"Relax." Zatara replied to the couple as he walked over to one of the old vases in the corner.

When Chang and Misumi realized Kenji was in no pain and relaxed, they turned to see what Zatara was doing now. Zatara then proceeded to pick up a cup from behind the vases on the left side of the room, and dip it into a green colored one with a faded drawing of a tree. As he pulled it out, the faint smell of dirt and decay filled the room for a moment.

"Eww, what is that stuff?" Asked Misumi

"Smells like extra strength manure!" Said Chang with a chuckle

Zatara smirked as he replied,

"Its mud from the base of the Foggy Swamp Banyan-grove tree, so you're not too far off."

Zatara then sat down at the hearth, pulled out a piece of paper and a quill pen from his robes, and drew an eyeball on the paper. When he was done he plucked a piece of his own hair, then placed the hair from Kenji and himself, along with the drawing of the eye into the cup of mud. He then raised his free hand above his head and pulled a white tipped black colored stick out of thin air.

"Now we mix" he muttered quietly to himself as plunged the stick into the strange concoction and proceeded to stir for a few moments.

Chang and Misumi watched in fascination as the cup began to glow a faint green color from its top. As the sorcerer was focused mixing his strange concoction, Chang leaned into his wife's ear and quietly said,

"This is really weird."

"Yup" was all she could say in reply as she continued to stare.

Zatara then pulled the stick out of the cup and looked back at the couple.

"Okay, when I place this into the fire, I'll be connected with Kenji for a few minutes. I'll be able to see any place, person, or thing, your child has come into contact with, and experience it just as he did, along with him."

"Wait… what do you mean, 'along with him'?" Chang asks curiously

"Probing into memory is a... multiple person process. In order to see what he saw, I need to access the part of himself that holds those experiences. But that can only happen with him opening the 'door'." Zatara explained

"So.. He'll relive them with you?" Misumi asked

Zatara replied simply

"Yes"

"What if they're traumatic? Could he be hurt?!"

"It's similar to remembering something. Normally, people often have emotions that come up with thinking about their past. These can be positive, negative, etc. With this though, because it's more invasive, people can react more intensely. But, No. No one has ever been harmed physically in this kind of ritual. And neither will your child."

Misumi looked to a worried Chang, then to young Kenji in her arms.

"Okay.. As long as he won't be hurt"

"I give you my word" Zatara replied, then threw the cup into the fire.

With a loud 'WOOSH' the flames grew large. The room felt as hot as the sun, and for a moment it seemed as though the place was going to burn down. Then, just as quickly as it grew, the fires color morphed into a green hue, and died down to a manageable size. Seconds later, two separate plumes of green smoke found their way to Zataras and Kenji's faces.

Misumi gasped as she and Chang tried to fan the smoke away from the toddler,

"Don't!" Said Zatara sternly as he sat in place.

"He's okay, this is all part of the process."

The couple stopped fanning the child and sat still.

As the smoke enveloped their faces, both Zatara and Kenji's eyes began to glow a bright white.

"I can now see through the eyes of you're- Huh?" ." Zatara was about to proclaim his success in connecting with Kenji, when something abnormal began to engulf his sight.

Misumi began to panic slightly, "Is something wrong?!" She asked filled with worry.

Zatara was silent for a moment, he seemed to be squinting his eyes in an intense focus. The sorcerer then began to chuckle as his face returned to a normal appearance.

"Fascinating!" He exclaimed

"Can you please tell us what you see?!" Chang asked with some frustration in his voice.

"Oh, sorry, It's just-"

"What!?" The couple exclaimed in response, eager for an answers.

"I now understand why he was staring at me the whole time"

Through the eyes of Kenji, Zatara could see a multicolored glow surrounding his person.

"It seems young Kenji here can see a person's aura"

Chang was confused at the new term.

"What's an aura?" he asked

Misumi turned and replied to her husband, "An aura is a sort of unique energy field that people give off, it's a representation of their life force, emitted by the chakras."

Chang turned back to his wife with a weird look.

"I read it in a book on it once." She shrugged in reply

"Kenji can really see them?" She asked Zatara, turning back to face him.

"Yes, people normally require a special kind of magic to view auras, however, Kenji here seems to see them naturally!"

Zatara said with fascination.

"Ok, so, what can you see about his past?"

Chang asked.

"I'm getting to it, just need to focus a bit here…" Zatara replied simply

A few minutes passed in an awkward silence, then, Kenji gasped,

"Ok… I'm starting to see something.." Zatara said as he was trying to see into Kenji's memory.

Chang took a hold of his wife once more as they listened.

The sorcerer began to see multiple strange and wondrous things as he explored the child's memory.

"I'm looking out a window… So many buildings… hundreds of large shining buildings, higher than the tallest skyscrapers in Republic city! The sky is so… red- there are moons! Two of them!"

Zatara proclaimed in amazement.

With a flash of white light the memory shifted.

"Wait, it changed… Now I'm in some kind of white room"

Zatara turns his (Kenji's) head.

"There are people in here with me, a man and a woman, I think… they're backs are turned, covered in shadow... I can't even understand them… They seem to be troubled… they're looking over something, some glowing… picture? Two halves of a sphere?"

Another flash of white light forces the memory to shift again.

"It changed again… it's getting clear- AH!"

Zatara exclaimed is surprise

At the same time Kenji begins to fuss in Misumi's arms, squirming and crying to the point of tears.

"It's ok! It's ok! little one! Shushhh." Misumi said as she tries to calm Kenji.

"What is it! You said this wouldn't hurt him?!" Chang asked worryingly

Zatara cupped his ears in pain,

"Its loud! So loud!" He said half yelling in response.

"Someone is holding me, running…"

In the memory smoke fills the blood red sky as multiple damaged shining buildings breakaway from the heavens. Explosions fill the air around the cityscape as black and green flying machines shoot white light at each other. The ground shakes while sirens blare and people scream in terror. Flashes of blue light fly back and forth in the street as people in green/red uniforms and black armor are fighting for dominance around every corner.

Zatara shudders and leans his head down as he gasps in shock.

In the memory his carrier trips over some rubble as the ground shakes suddenly. Now in his view are the bodies of multiple men, women, and children.

"...Running away from the horror"

Zatara said simply.

Misumi looks to Chang, fear filling her eyes as Kenji continues to cry in her arms. Chang hugs his wife and baby tightly, doing what he can to help them both feel safe again.

With another flash of white light, the memory shifts once again. Zatara takes his hands off his ears and seems to calm down.

At the same time Kenji ceases his fussing and is once again quiet. Misumi and Chang feel a bit relieved.

"Its quieter now…" Zatara says as he shudders once more.

In the memory he felt the ground shake again, much more violently this time.

"The ground keeps shaking… almost like an earthquake, but a thousand times more powerful!" Zatara proclaims with some fear and faceanation in his voice.

Zatara makes an account of his surroundings,

"I'm in some kind of cradle… no, th- this is the ship you described, and I'm surrounded by those crystals…"

Zatara then turns his head upward,

"Those people are back… I can see them now… a man and a woman, he has black hair and… she has blue eyes…"

Chang and Misumi look to each other as they have the same thought,

'His parents'

The couple then look down to Kenji, his eyes still glowing from the spell, looking up to empty space above him as he relives the memories of his parents with Zatara.

"They're saying something…" Zatara exclaims,

Misumi and Chang look back to Zatara, eager to know what Kenji's biological parents are saying.

"It's hard to make out… I don't even understand it… I'll try to speak as they do..."

In the memory Zatara hears the strange couple above him, the black haired man spoke first,

"Io mak tri go-t Kal-El.. Wi sa ga, Wi Oi tra-ma, Oi lek Io, ba-ha."

Then the woman with blue eyes spoke,

"Tra-da Io ga mi-rah sio Kal. Sa mak ma-rah lek Io, fen owa ea pah."

The woman began to cry as she places the diamond shaped crystal into the craft with Kenji. The strange couple then hold each other as the door to the ship closes shut.

Word for word Zatara repeats what the couple in the memory say to him. Both Chang and Misumi are stunned at the alien language. What could it mean? Is it be a message to them? Is it an instruction for Kenji? Or are just saying goodbye? As the couples minds race in thought regarding what they've heard, the smoke clears from Zatara and Kenji's faces.

"I'm seeing nothing but darkness now.. The spell has run its course." Zatara proclaimed as the energy fades from his and Kenji's eyes. The fire returned to its natural red/orange color as the room was engulfed in silence. For a few minutes, everyone was in shock of what they witnessed.

Zatara was the first to speak,

"Well… that was interesting." He said simply

Chang looked back to him, anger in his eyes as he rose and yelled,

"YOU SAID HE WOULDN'T BE HURT!"

"Chang don't-" Misumi followed her husband as she tried to stop him from doing anything rash

"No Misumi, he said he wouldn't be hurt, but he was crying in pain!"

"He was simply reliving the memory" Zatara informed them.

"I told you, people can react intensely to this. But he was not harmed, just a little shaken. Besides, he seems fine." Zatara calmly explained, still sitting on his side of the room across from the now standing couple.

Changs head almost seemed like it was gonna blow until Misumi placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to his wife.

"We're okay" Misumi said simply as she motioned to the child in her free arm, fast asleep.

Chang looked to Kenji, then sighed and turned back to the sorcerer.

*Sigh* "You're right… I'm-"

Zatara lifted his hand in response, silencing Chang as he quickly replied,

"It happens Mr. Kenta. I can see you are a very devoted family man, and you're only doing what you think is best for your own. I admire that."

Chang simply gave a swift nod in reply to Zatara, finally seeing him as a man worthy of his respect.

Misumi was next to respond to Zatara,

"So, what does this all mean? The city, the red sky, the weird language his parents spoke?"

Zatara thought for a moment then said,

"Its difficult to say. What I saw and described to you is like nothing on our world. I've been to many strange places myself, but nothing I've seen before fits this description. My best theory is that your child comes from a world beyond our own in many ways. The fact that he showed up in that weird airship tells me that he might actually be one of the stars themselves."

"That doesn't tell us much. If anything, now we have even more questions-" Misumi said frustrated as Zatana began to speak in response.

"Like I said, magic doesn't always work out exactly the way you'd want. But look at it this way,"

Zatara said as he stood and walked around the hearth, over to the young family.

"Young Kenji here, is happy, obviously healthy, and has two very loving parents here with him now. Sure, he may come from the stars and his past may be filled with despair, but I'm positive that in time he'll will soar to great heights."

"How do you know he'll be ok?" Chang asked worryingly.

Zatara smiled and said,

"Well... I am a fortune teller after all."

'End of Flashback'

'his past may be filled with despair, but I'm positive that in time he'll will soar to great heights.'

They both sat remembering what Zatara said to them. Hoping they were doing the right thing as parents.

"He's a good boy." Said Chang to his wife, while taking her hand

"He's our good boy." Misumi replied squeezing back.

* * *

Okay... Holy Rao, this took forever to get out... I'd like to apologies for the time it took me to finally finish this. I don't wanna make many excuses, however, considering how many other things I have in my life, my job, my family, along with a bit of writers block... basically, this had to wait a bit. I'll get started on chapter three as soon as I can, and just to give you guys a heads up, instead of telling you when to expect it, i'll just say, i'm working on it. This story is not dead, I am not dead yet (I feel happy!), and I don't plan on abandoning it. I've been wanting to do this for awhile and I really want to see how this goes as much as the rest of you (all two of you, lol). I hope you enjoy it, tell me what you think in the comments section.

\- LL&P


End file.
